Save Me From Myself
by Fremione4life
Summary: Hermione is lost. She can't express her feelings other than cutting and with her long time crush on Fred resurfacing, she doesn't know what to do. Will Fred be able to help her or is she too far gone? Sorry i'm horrible at summaries. Rates K as has some adult scenes and mentions self-harm and some swearing.
1. Save Me From Myself Chapter 1

Save Me From Myself.

She dragged the blade along her pale skin of her wrist, her sadness reflecting in her chocolate brown eyes. The blood dripped from her wrist in perfect red crystals.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Mrs Weasley was knocking on the bathroom door. Hermione quickly shoved the sharpener blade in her pocket of her long sleeved hoodie and pulled down the sleeve, covering her most recent cuts. She dried her eyes and unlocked the door.

"There you are" Mrs Weasley said. "Are you ready for tea?"

"I'll be down soon" Hermione told her. Mrs Weasley walked back down the stairs and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly wrapped her wrist then went downstairs. She met Fred at the bottom of the stairs, arguing with George who was in the other room. She was one of the only ones who could tell them apart. It was quite simple really. Fred had a deeper voice, darker freckles and his eyes had gold flecks mixed in with the green, where as George had a slightly softer voice , his eyes were pure green and he was slightly shorter.

"Hey Hermione" Fred greeted her, as his argument with George had ended.

"Hey Fred" she replied quietly, pushing her brown bangs out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked solemnly. "What has little Ronniekins done now?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" she said firmly. She pushed passed him and walked into the bright kitchen, sitting down at the large table. Fred followed behind her and sat in the chair opposite of her, giving Hermione a questioning look. She ignored it and waited for lunch to arrive. But as Ron walked in the room, her stomach lurched and she knew there was no way she could eat now.

"Mrs Weasley, can I be excused?" Hermione asked. "I'm not really that hungry".

"Sure darling, you're excused" Mrs Weasley told her. Fred also asked to be excused and was told to go to bed as he must be sick. He quickly crept after Hermione and leapt into her room as quickly as he could before his Mum could tell him off or before Hermione could hex him.

As soon as she got excused Hermione went to her bedroom and shut the crawled onto her bed and pulled up her sleeve, looking at the dozens of scars and cuts on her wrist. Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside her room and then her door swung open. She quickly slid her sleeve back down as Fred came slinking into her room. He saw her on her bed, so he came over and sat on the end of it.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to force it out of you?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong" Hermione told him. "Now get out before I hex you". Fred hopped off the bed and headed towards the door, noting the blood stains on her sleeve. Hermione closed the door behind him and sat back down on her bed, breathing a sigh of relief. She couldn't let anyone see her scars or else they would call her an attention seeker. She really desperately didn't want to be labelled that above all things. She changed into her long sleeve pajamas and hopped into bed, hoping desperately that for one night she wouldn't be plagued in nightmares. But as soon as she fell asleep her mind was filled with thoughts of her parents and how they had died that night when Voldemort's Death Eaters had entered their house and killed her parents instantly and turned onto her. She had managed to get away but only just. That was why she was living at the Weasley's. Her thoughts immediately turned to Fred. She tried to stop that train of thought but as she was still asleep there was no way of stopping it. So her mind went over and over about how she loved his smile, his sense of humor, his kind nature and of course his hot body. She had thoughts of the wall collapsing on him and just as she was hearing herself scream his name, she woke up. Gasping for air and sweating heavily, she sat up and looked at the time. The flashing green lights of 6:05 stared back at her. Groaning, she decided that she wouldn't get back to sleep and got out of bed. She got out some clothes and crept silently out of her room and into the Weasley's bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione shedded her clothes quickly and, making sure not to look in the mirror she hopped in the shower and tuned on the water. She hated looking at herself in the mirror as she disliked all the scars littered on her arms, hips and thighs. The hot water stung her cuts as she washed her hair and her body. She took extra care washing her cuts as she didn't want them to become infected but the pain bursts she got from rubbing the rough cloth on the cuts was a bonus.

As she finished washing she turned off the water and got out of the shower, sliding a towel around her body before she stepped in front of the mirror and did her normal beauty routine. She washed her face then cast a spell on her hair to instantly detangle it and dry it. Another charm and it was practically straight with only a few little curls. This was how she mostly had her hair these days. It had taken a little while to get used to it but now it was normal to her.

Hermione quickly got dressed in the purple long sleeve shirt with grey sleeves and dark wash skinny jeans. She cast yet another spell on her face to cover up any pimples or blemishes and to put a thick layer of black mascara and a light line of black eyeliner. A little bit more foundation and she was ready.

She crept back into her room as it was still only 7:00 which was really early for most of the Weasley's apart from Mrs Weasley. She slipped on black Converse's and once she had smoothed her hair so that it lay equally on both shoulders she walked into the kitchen. She greeted Mrs Weasley who was making breakfast and sat down at the table. Soon the rest of the Weasley's started joining them in the kitchen. First entered Ginny, then Fred and George then finally Ron. Her heart skipped a beat when Fred walked in but she managed to keep a straight face. He sat next to her and gave her a look clearly saying 'we need to talk'. Hermione ate her breakfast slowly and once she was finally finished she announced she was going to read for awhile. Fred quickly finished his breakfast too and walked quickly after her. He entered her room and sat down on her bed, waiting for her to enter. A few minutes later Hermione entered the room with red rimmed eyes and stains on the rim of her shirt.

"Hermione" Fred said in a deep, slightly scared voice, "What are those stains on your shirt?" She crumpled on to the floor and started crying. He rushed over to her and cradled her in his arms and talking quietly to her. After about 2 minutes she finally settled down.

"Hermione?" He questioned softly.

"I didn't know what to do" she confessed. "It gave me relief so I was happy". She sighed.

"But then it got worse. I couldn't stop myself".

"Stop what Hermione" Fred asked even though he really knew the answer.

"I self-harm Fred".


	2. Save Me From Myself Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Fred's POV:_

" _I self-harm Fred"._ The words echoed through my brain as I ran out of her room. How could this be happening? First George, then Hermione. I could hear Hermione crying quietly in her room. I leant against her locked door and listened intently. A few minutes past, then suddenly the sobbing ceased. I heard the ripping of tape, drawers opening and shutting then the door unlocked. I tried to get away before she opened the door but I wasn't fast enough. Hermione sadly smiled at me and unconsciously I smiled back. Her smile looked real and happy enough, until I looked into her eyes. Her normally sparkling brown eyes were dull and emotionless.

"Let me see your arm" I demanded. She shook her head vigorously, backing away slowly into her room again. I leapt forward and gripped her wrist tightly. She gasped in pain and looked at me with scared eyes. I let go of her wrist and walked towards her, slowly engulfing her in a hug. After I had finished half strangling her, she looked up at me with those big brown scared eyes and asked "Why do you even care?"

"Because I don't want to see such a beautiful girl like you hurt yourself like this" I answered truthfully. She looked at me, confused. "Come and sit down, I need to tell you a story". I led her into her room and shut the door. I sat next to her on the bed and turned to face her.

"A year ago, George started acting strange. He was very quiet, and wouldn't joke around with me. I started to get worried but when a confessed my worries to him he shut them down completely, telling me over and over that he was fine and that nothing was wrong. I was relieve but still a little wary. He began talking again and was always joking around with me. I thought he was fine." I sighed, standing up and pacing the room before sitting back down on the bed again. "I walked into our room one day and what I saw shocked me. He was getting changed and he had deep long scars all up his arms, thighs and stomach. Some of them were yellow and infected and most of them were severely deep. The look of pure fear in his eyes when he saw me looking was something I had never seen before. I confronted him and he broke down. He told me how he didn't want to do it but he couldn't help it. In the end I helped him and now he has mostly stopped. He still relapses sometimes but that's bound to happen".

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked.

"Because I want to help you too".


End file.
